


Worth the Chance of a Fiery Bed

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A/B/O, Edging, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Our Very Essence AU - Fenris takes Anders home after the celebration for the Champion of Kirkwall and proceeds to pleasure his mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Chance of a Fiery Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalmorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/gifts).



> ::clears throat::  
> Happy Birthday to you,  
> Happy Birthday to you,  
> Happy Birthday Dear Emotionalmorphine....  
> Happy Birthday to you!
> 
> Birthday Smut for you! 
> 
> Also - you would think a summary is unnecessary when the word smut is the first tag...

The salon was filled to the brim with nobles waiting to shake the hand of the new Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke - savior of the city and victor over the Qunari. Seneschal Bran had felt obligated to host the event at the Keep once the blood and gore had been properly removed - it seemed only prudent as the Champion had refused Meredith’s suggestion of hosting it at the Gallows. The entire cream of the social strata had shown up dressed in their finery. They mingled, albeit begrudgingly, with the commoners invited by the Champion.

The crush of people seemed to knot and swirl around the Champion’s favored companions, though the swirling seemed to be avoiding the cranky elf and fidgety blond situated near a wall. So far any forays into conversation with the newest Noble in Kirkwall, Lord Fenris, had ground to halt under the man’s look of disdain. And if his look didn’t put off social niceties, his growling did.

Sighing into his wine, Fenris glared at a societal matron sizing him up. Next to him stood Anders fidgeting in his finery and hiding just slightly behind his mate. Fenris could see why. The Knight-Captain was coming towards them, a smile on his face. Fenris calculated the pros and cons of simply punching the man and then figured creating more of a social ruckus wasn’t on the agenda for the evening.

“Fenris. Or do I call you Lord Fenris now?” The Knight-Captain reached out a hand, beaming.

“Simply Fenris. No matter what Hawke says, I will not use my title.” He gave a faint smile as the Knight-Captain laughed. There was a lull and then that smile was turned to Anders...the smile faltering slightly.

“I...do I know you? Knight-Captain Cullen.” Cullen held his hand out to Anders - who gave Fenris a slightly panicked look.

“My mate.” Fenris smoothly intercepted the hand. “He is shy.”

“And Omega.” Cullen exhaled. “Lucky you.”

Fenris could feel Anders bristling behind him. His mage may not have been wearing his feathered coat, but there was the definite feel of feathers ruffling. It made Fenris’ smile a hair sharper. “I am quite lucky.” Fenris didn’t wish to discuss Anders as if he was a thing and instead wrapped one arm around his mate’s slender waist. “I am happy to see you this evening, Cullen. I believe my mate needs some air.”

“Oh certainly. Certainly.” Cullen gave them both a brief nod, his smile quizzical.

Fenris paid it no mind, gently steering Anders through the throng and down the stairs to the next floor. He kept his arm around Anders’ waist, an anchor for his mage. A reminder that he was safe.

“Where are we going?” Anders voice was a hair wobbly, tentative after the sudden appearance of Cullen.

“Home. There are too many templars here. They seek to make nice with Hawke. It worries me that Merrill is here, though he will keep her safe. Still, I do not wish you to draw Meredith’s eye.” Fenris stopped at the base of the next staircase and drew them both back into the shadows. “Amatus, you are shivering.”

“Cullen was in Ferelden. I remember him.” Anders admitted.

Fenris hummed and gently pushed Anders against the wall, bracing him. Leaning up, he nuzzled at the graceful neck, inhaling the smell of spices and cinnamon...sweeter since their joining, since the mating mark. The mark sat just below the collar of Anders’ coat - a circle that showed that Anders and he were one. Fenris took a moment to undo Anders’ coat collar and peel the fabric back, exposing the mark to his lips.

“Fen...we’re...Fen…” Anders panted.

“I’m going to take you home, Amatus. I am going to strip you naked and have you begging for me.” The words ghosted over Anders’ skin. “Would you like that?”

The wheezed yes had Fenris smiling. He pulled back, eyes taking in his mate’s flushed face, parted lips, and glazed eyes. Reaching up, he dragged a finger over those pouting lips once, twice, before sliding it down Anders’ chin and neck.

Anders swallowed. “Moyo serdtse.” The words were whispered and made Fenris smile. It always pleased him when Anders slid into Ander.

“Home. Come home with me.” Fenris stepped back and held out a hand.

“Always.” Anders said as he entwined their fingers. “Always with you.”

***

Fenris disliked most things about his recent rise to nobility - the title, the scrutiny, the parties Hawke dragged him to. But there was a silver lining to all of the fuss. The mansion was now his. Repaired, furnished, and clean, it was home. His and Anders’ home.

It pleased him to give this to his mage, to his mate. It made his heart sing to see Anders snuggled in a chair or working in his workroom. He longed to see him holding a babe, their child - though that was just a dream. It would require a miracle for it to happen, for the Maker himself to grace them both with a divine boon of some kind.

It didn’t stop Fenris’ intense desire to have Anders naked, body sheened with sweat, toes curled and fingers buried in the sheets. He loved his mate in the throws of passion: the way his voice sounded as he begged for more, the noises he made as he came, the feeling of his body, the way he both yielded to and gave pleasure.

The thoughts had Fenris impatient for Anders to unlock the door, had him placing a hand on his mage’s back to direct them both up the stairs and to their bedroom. Anders allowed it with only a slight grumble, though the grumble was affectionate. Even the muttered “bossy Alpha” was said with a hint of laughter.

It made him smile. To know how far they had come, how happy he made Anders...how happy Anders made him.

The thoughts carried him down the hall and to their room, the door swinging open silently and closing with the barest snick. Door closed, alone finally, he stepped away from Anders and moved to sit.

“Undress for me?” He glanced up at Anders, happy to see the eyebrow wiggle.

Slender fingers slid down the front of the embroidered coat, slipping buttons free and peeling back the black fabric to show off a collared shirt in ivory lawn tucked into black fitted trousers. The coat slid to the floor as those fingers didn’t bother with more than the top two ties on the shirt, untucking and pulling it from the lithe, pale body in one smooth move.

Fenris chuckled when Anders turned and bent down slowly, wiggling his hips as he untied his boots and tugged them off. The little hop wasn’t sexy, but watching his mage’s body flex and wiggle was. Sexy enough to have Fenris adjusting himself, his pants growing tighter as more pale skin was exposed.

Anders’ fingers caressed over the growing bulge in his pants, his eyes on Fenris as he plucked open the laces of his trousers and let them slide down his slender hips leaving him in only silk smalls. He slid fingers under the sides of the smalls and found himself pressed back to the bed, Fenris having activated his brands and nabbing him, pushing him back gently and grabbing at his hands.

“Leave them for me.” He whispered. “I wish to tease you.”

He knew Anders went easy with him in the bedroom. He knew that a lot of his history prevented him from fully showing his mage everything, all of his experience. But tonight, seeing his mage shiver at a templar well...it reminded him that he was not the only one with a past that required careful handling.

It made him want to change the memory of tonight to one of pleasure and not one of remembered fear.

Anders lay back on the bed, reached behind him to pull the hair tie from his hair so that the strawberry blond tresses spilled over the pillows. He was hard beneath the silk, twitching and sensitive as Fenris dragged a finger down the long length of his cock. The smell of arousal filled the room and Anders moaned, long and low, wiggling as slick damped the silk - a response to the continued lingering and teasing strokes.

“You’re so beautiful.” Fenris crooned the words as he dragged his fingers down to tease over the growing wet spot. “Already wet for me, too.”

“Fenris, please.” Anders hissed as one finger dragged over his opening. “I…”

“I have just started, Amatus. Patience.” The words were breathed out before Fenris’ tongue dragged over the silk-covered hardness to tease at the sensitive head. Anders let out a strangled groan and reached for Fenris only to find his hands held down, Fenris’ mouth suckling at his cock through the silk - wetting the fabric before pulling back to blow over it.

He could only laugh as his mage keened and tried to thrust up.

“If you touch me, I shall stop. Be good, Amatus.” Fenris whispered. “Allow me to pleasure you.”

“You’re going to kill me.” Anders whimpered as Fenris spread his legs, hooking them over his shoulders to open him wide. “Fen…”

“So beautiful.” Fenris whispered the words again before dragging his tongue from cock to drenched opening, the silk keeping the pressure lighter than what Anders wanted, needed. Burying his face against Anders, Fenris nibble at the silk covered skin, grinning when Anders started babbling.

By the time Fenris was done, the silk was drenched, and Anders was sweating. Sliding from the bed, Fenris began to undress, eyes on his mage as he slipped his clothes off. Anders eyed his swollen cock, want and need reflected on his face. The smells of arousal and slick ripened, filling the room with sweet cinnamon and vanilla, scents that made Fenris want to take, to mate, to hear Anders’ pleasure.

Swallowing down the urges, Fenris pulled Anders’ smalls off and then crawled up the bed to straddled his midsection, leaning down to grip the base of his cock tightly in one hand. Anders gasped at the tight grip and then moaned as Fenris swallowed him down, working his mouth over the long length and then back up - dragging his lips and tongue, swirling licks over the head before descending again. Over and over again, swallowing as he pressed his face against his fist and Anders shivered and tried to buck up, tried to increase the pace, tried to cum.

He couldn’t. Not with the tight grip. Not with the slow pace. He could only lie there and claw at the sheets and beg. His voice rising and falling with Fenris’ mouth. Little panting noises, sweet words that begged and pleaded for release. To go faster. To suck harder.

Fenris drove him up the to the crest again and again until Anders was gibbering. Then he slid from him and pressed gentle kisses to Anders’ face.

“I love you.” He whispered, his hands stroking lightly over his mage’s heaving chest.

“Fenris. Please.” Anders begging.

“Soon.” He promised, while down Anders’ body. “Soon, Amatus.”

“Oh Maker.” Anders whimpered, tossing his head.

“Roll over for me, Amatus.” The words held a hint of command, something that normally had Anders balking but tonight...tonight Anders would do anything to get Fenris to let him orgasm. Anything to reach completion.

Rolling to his stomach, Anders pulled his knees up and buried his face in the bed. Fenris hummed in pleasure and stroked down Anders’ back, teasing over the tight swell of his ass and then down to rub lightly over his slicked opening.

“Is this what you want?” The question was accompanied by a sharp bite to his shoulder.

“Yes. Please. Yes…” Anders begged.

Fenris pressed one finger in, waited, and then slid it back. Another second and he thrust it back in and crocked it, sliding over that sweet spot that made Anders bite at the covers and yell. Fenris chuckled and tapped lightly, listening to Anders gibber into the sheets. A few more thrusts and he pulled back, listening to the sounds of distressed begging before pressing two fingers in and starting over again.

By the time Fenris went to get the lubricant, Anders was shaking nearly in tears. He rubbed a hand lightly over Anders’ flank as he sat on the bed. “Am I pushing you too hard, Amatus. Be honest.”

“It feels so good.” Anders sobbed softly. “I want to cum so badly, but it feels so good.”

“I can quit…” Fenris starting, stopping when Anders threw out a hand to grip his leg.

“No...no. I love it. I didn’t...i didn’t know you could do this.” Anders turned to meet Fenris’ eyes. “It’s amazing. Please...please don’t stop.”

Fenris stroked Anders’ cheek and then settled behind him, drizzling lubricant down his cleft and massaging it into the ring of muscle. “I know how to keep a man or woman on edge for hours. And I have. I know how to use my markings to play with a person’s nerves till they will say anything, do anything I want.”

“That’s...Maker...Fenris.” Anders shivered as three slicked fingers slowly pressed into him.

“Danarius.” Fenris explained, stroking slowly and smiling when Anders keened loudly. “With him, it was torture. With you, it is pleasure. Seeing you come undone, hearing your cries and moans...knowing you are enjoying every touch, every moment...it makes me happy.”

“I am going to die from this orgasm.” Anders said while pressing his hips back. “Or perhaps set the bed on fire.”

“We can purchase a new bed.” Fenris chuckled and bite down, hard, on Anders’ left buttcheek. Anders yelled and then moaned, his body clenching Fenris’ fingers. Fenris chuckled again and bit the right buttcheek - leaving two matching bruises.

Slipping his fingers from Anders’ body, he picked up the lube and generously slicked his hard, weeping cock. “I want to knot you tonight.”

“Oh Maker yes. Yes. Please Fenris. Please. I want it. I want to feel you.” Anders begged while swaying his hips.

Fenris stroked a hand over one hip and then slowly pressed in, worked himself till his knot pressed right at Anders’ entrance. Bending over his mage, Fenris braced himself and began to thrust slowly, deeply, dropping light kisses to Anders’ shoulders as he moved.

There was nothing but the slick friction, the heat, the tight clench of muscles as Fenris began to move faster, thrust harder. Anders pressed back, his voice a litany of begging that rose with each successfully hard thrust until Fenris sat back, gripped his hips, and thrust forward to press his knot into Anders.

Anders lifted his head and a stream of nonsense spilled from him, guttural pleas that ran together. Fenris grunted in response, his thrusts now shorter and faster.

“Come for me, Amatus. Let me feel you.” The words were groaned, Fenris nearly begging himself.

There was a sharp inhale and then a near scream as Anders jerked, pleasure flooding him as he came over the bed. His body clenched down tight and Fenris allowed himself to follow his lover over the precipice, biting hard at Anders’ back.

Stars burst behind Fenris’ eyes and for a moment, he was nearly blind from the orgasm, and then he was slipping to the bed - pulling Anders tightly against his chest as they cuddled close together. Bound together by Fenris’ knot and the intense need to cuddle, to hold, to soothe and whisper.

“Amatus, my heart. My love.” Fenris crooned. “Are you alright?”

“Dead...I’m dead.” Anders groaned.

They lay there, bodies twitching with aftershocks, and relaxed. Fenris reached for the blanket, mumbling his thanks as Anders pulled it up.

Nuzzling at Anders’ shoulders, Fenris let out a chuckle. “The bed is not on fire.”

“Thank Andraste. I don’t think either of us could move. Hawke would find us dead. But what a way to go.” Anders laughed. “Our stones could read Death From Passion.”

“Probably would read Here Lies Fenris, He Died as He Lived - Stuck with a Mage.” Fenris’ voice was filled with amusement.

“Hey!” Anders sputtered. “You like this mage.”

“I love this mage.”

“Well I love you too.” Anders pouted, giggling when Fenris tickled over his ribs. They settled back into the cuddle, both of them grinning now.

Anders hummed sleepily. “Fen?”

“Yes Amatus?”

“You can do that anytime.” The words were slurred and ended in a yawn.

Fenris gave a soft huff and hugged Anders tighter. Smiled when he felt his mage go limp from sleep. He pressed his face to Anders’ hair and whispered. “Anything for you, love. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moyo serdtse - My Heart in Russian (I hope - I did not vet this with my resident Russian Speaker - hubby).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Warriormaggie


End file.
